1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes on computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to modification of pages in shared memory on Windows® operating systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Software products, such as host-based intrusion detection systems (HIDS) products, frequently need to make changes to sections of memory shared by multiple processes, for example, to modify dynamically linked libraries (DLLs). When the sections of memory needing the changes cannot be mapped as shared for write, conventionally, each process address space within the section of memory is modified separately.